Waiting On You
by stealmyylove
Summary: Everything is bright and different. Adam? Adam is confused. And why is Cam there? [[Spoilers ]]


**Waiting On You**

**Summary: **Everything is bright and different. Adam? Adam is confused. And why is Cam there? [[Spoilers~~~~]]

* * *

"Will it hurt?" The words leave his mouth even though he's not sure where he is or what happened. He remembers getting a text from Becky. He remembers being happy. He remembers feeling the way his chest swelled because he knew they could make it through anything. He's believed that the moment his lips touched hers and he just knew they were something else.

Adam looks around. He's never been here before or at least, he's pretty sure he never has. It's a pretty place with bright lights. Everything is sparkling and feels brand new. He feels brand new. Then he sees him. Cam Saunders. His confusion grows. Cam died. He died months ago and Eli found him. He died months ago and the school mourned. Adam tilts his head, his eyes taking everything in. Really taking it in. His heart drops.

He remembers trying to reply to Becky. He was trying to find service. There'd been another car. He swerved. He hit a tree. Was he alive? Was he dead? Is he in between?

Cam stares at him, a sort of look of recognition in his eyes. Adam knows now, Cam's been there before; he can see it in his eyes.

"Am I dead?" Adam asks now, his voice quivering slightly. But nobody laughs. Nobody makes a joke. Cam nods once.

"You hit a tree. There was a lot of damage…" Cam's voice is slow, easing Adam into the news but it feels like he's been hit with a block of bricks. "They thought they could fix it. You went into surgery but there was too much."

Adam doesn't know what to say. What to do. He doesn't know what to even think.

"But… Drew? Becky… my mom. My dad. Dallas. Clare… Eli."

Cam stops walking toward the other boy. He knows that feeling. The weight you feel when you realize that you're gone and you've left everybody behind.

"I-I'm dead?" He knows that he is, but this place; it doesn't explain.

"You're dead." Cam confirms, hating that he even has to utter these words to another person. He died by his own hand, a shocking and heart breaking way to go. He thought it was his own way. He knows better now, but it's too late. But he's okay now. He really is. He doesn't hurt like he used to. Adam though, Adam died by an accident. A terrible, terrible accident. He was ripped from life too young. They both were.

Adam still doesn't know what to say. He feels like he might cry but what's the use? Instead, he focuses on the location. "Where am… where are we?"

Cam smiles now. It's the kind of smile that feels hopeful but Adam still feels doom.

"We're going home, Adam."

This makes no sense. Not to Adam. Home is with his parents. With Drew and Dallas, in the basement and playing video games. With cheese fingers and soda pop cans littering the coffee table.

"Home?" Adam's voice is small. He feels so small.

Cam points and Adam looks quickly, eager to understand what's going on. There are gates. Bright white gates, big sparkling gates and behind it, the biggest burst of color that Adam's ever seen in his life.

"Will it hurt?" Adam asks again, his voice echoing from earlier. He stands up taller though, prepared for this last bit. It's weird to him, the things he's went through and survived but here he is, the end of his journey. Or maybe it's not. He's so lost.

"No! Here, Adam. Here, everything is perfect. Here, everything is great and magnificent. And it doesn't hurt anymore. And we are loved." Cam rushes to him now, taking his hand and now Adam feels the need to tug away, run in the other direction but Cam seems so happy. So whole now and Adam wants that. He wants whatever will take this sinking feeling away.

"What are you talking about?" Adam asks, quirking his left eyebrow at the other boy, giving in and playing along.

Cam doesn't say anything for a moment but suddenly lets go of his hand. He pulls the sleeve of his Ice Hounds jacket up. "No scars." Cam pats his chest. "No pain." Cam motions to him. "Look at yourself." Adam scowls, completely twisted around by the other boy. But the curiosity gets the best of him. He looks down and he's… he's him. He's different. How come he didn't feel it before? He is Adam. Gone the body of Gracie and replaced by who he always felt like on the inside.

"What's happening?"

The younger boy laughs softly, understanding. "Well, God loves us. And he wants us to be okay. To be happy. He brought us home and made us new again. We're going to be okay."

Adam has heard this talk before.

Becky.

He sighs heavily and notices they're walking to the gate and does he have any other choice? "Can't I go back?" He mumbles, thinking about the ones he left behind and Cam frowns, shaking his head. He knows this pain.

"We can see them though." Cam informs him gently, hoping this will be enough to ease whatever Adam feels in that moment.

The walk is quiet now. Slow and steady steps. Breathing in, breathing out. "You died in the Spring. It's Summer now." Adam mumbles, trying to make sense of things and Cam nods beside him. They're closer now and he can feel it.

"I came to get you. Like JT did for me."

JT. The name sounds familiar. And then he remembers. The memorial at school. JT Yorke. He was stabbed. Adam sighs heavily. He somehow realizes this is it, he can't go back and he's going to Heaven. He doesn't even know how. He thought he would end up downstairs. Or that's what people would tell him. But here he is, staring at the clouds and feeling like he's never been put down in his life before.

"We're here." Cam tells him, smiling.

"I'm home?" Adam asks, glancing at the other boy.

Cam chuckles brightly and Adam feels like this can be okay. Like everything will be okay. "You're home, man."

They walk through the gates, Adam feels the tears on his cheeks. He misses his family. He misses his best friends. He misses the love of his life. But he feels like if he can make it, they can make it, too. And when they make it, they'll be together again. Without pain and in this beautiful place.

And he figures it's worth the wait.

* * *

Ugh, worst ending ever. I apologize!

Hope you enjoyed it! Please review if you did and give me some feedback!


End file.
